Salem
by Bella Takashi
Summary: This is a story of three very different teenagers who have faced very different challenges. But I don't know If I should continue it...
1. Chapter 1

Salem

Salem

By: Bella Takashi

Dedicated to:

All those who care

about the mystical world that may

or may not exist around us. All those

who dream to be different, and those

who go about doing it. All those who

are addicted to adventure, drama,

and life. All those who care

about people who are

different

in certain ways, and

those who fight for what they

believe are right. All those who

dream that a magical life would

someday become real, and

those who make

those dreams

come

true. And to those

who put up with obnoxious

stories such as one of these

characters. The one who

has supported me

through my

stories,

and always wanted more.

The one who gave me advice to

keep writing and inspired

many of my characters.

The one who gave

my stories life,

and the one

who keeps

me writing

today.

Thank-you Silver.

Book Description:

This book, or story

contains three diferent people,

all of whom are mortal enemies,

and all of whom futures collide.

This story contains a girl,

of Lycan bloodline,

a girl,

of Vampire bloodline,

and a boy, of Light Guardian bloodline.

The classic enemies of the surrounding

media. These three teenagers have to

face different obstacles such as

school control by a different

group, having the

responsibility

of keeping

every

human

in

Salem

safe,

and

dealing

with

living alone with no family to turn to.

Chapter 1: Introduction of a loner

Entry: Monday, October 9th

\\\ Lycans are very mystical creatures that have been lurking around the night ever since the day Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden. Not only are they the most feared beings in the world, they are also blamed for numerous deaths around the entire globe. My story takes place in a small town located in Salem, Massachusetts. This small town is known for their famous witch trials, years ago, but now it is inhabited by filthy, good-for-nothing…Humans. But there's a strange wind blowing this autumn and I think things are soon to change. My name is Kyle, and this is my story…

Entry: Tuesday, October 10th:

\\\ Kyle: Now the days grow longer as we grow closer and closer to the most dreaded day of the year; the Winter Solstice. I, being a lycan, hate the winter solstice. Why? You may ask. Well, because that means sitting in a house and almost never stepping foot outside. I am told never to go outdoors after the winter solstice because of the snow. My Lycan tracks could end up on the front cover of the Sunday paper or worse; my whole clan would have to move away from our new home. We have had to move numerous times, away from the stupidity left in the past. I am the last of my family line, my parents were ambushed years ago by Night Hunters and my older brother committed suicide after he was caught sleeping with a human. He didn't want anyone else to kill him so he killed himself willingly along with the human. The sad thing is that the clan was going to give him a second chance. He never received it. I have never been as foolish as my brother…

Entry: Wednesday, October 11th:

\\\ Kyle: She was the new girl in school; tall, slender, had long black hair, and was very curvaceous, and her eyes were like fresh limes (the color was). I walked up to her but was drawn back once I saw what she was wearing. A black tank-top that showed her hard worked abs, a pair of shorts that showed the tooth mark tattoo on her lower back, and a pair of thigh high leather boots that had blood red laces. It wasn't that I was afraid to approach her; it was the small silver branding that looked like a pair of bat wings. Not only was the silver branding upsetting, but it was also the symbol. All lycans are "allergic" to silver, but the bat wings that held the silver branding is the symbol of our enemies. Silver branding and bat wings means; Vampire. I wasn't going to let this happen. Salem High School is the Lycan's school and wasn't going to get taken over by the blood sucking leeches.

Entry: Thursday, October 12th:

\\\ Kyle: It was sixth period and I didn't have anymore classes for the day, so I decided to go home. I grabbed the books that I needed, from my locker and walked out to my car. It was a Black Ford Pickup truck. It didn't go very fast but it was still running. I started the engine and threw my back pack to the passenger seat, when there was a knock on the driver's side window. I quickly turned to see who the hell was knocking on the fragile window on my ancient truck. To my surprise it was Lucien. Lucien was a junior at Salem, and there were rumors spreading about his inability to express himself. He apparently liked me. But I didn't know. He was dressed in long oversized blue jeans, and a thick parka. I rolled down the window and asked with anger in my voice, "What do you want?!" He smiled at me; his face went a bit red as he tried to get the words out, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me, tomorrow night?" I was a bit confused when he blurted out the words, "Wait… You want to take _me_ to homecoming?" He slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes as he shook his head and said, "You know what, never mind I shouldn't have bothered you. I know it's a full moon and all, but I just wanted to try." I said it before I could even think, "Yes." He turned around doing a double take. "Wait! Yes?" I answered, "Of course. Pick me up at 7." He nodded and ran off to his car. Well, I guess I had plans for tonight. I thought to myself, '_What will I wear?'_ I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove home to grab my money.

Entry: Friday, October 13th:

\\\ Kyle: Okay so I finally got to the dress shop that I wanted to go to for my Homecoming dress. When I walked inside, I noticed the girl from school, the vampire girl. I didn't pay her any attention, and tried not to pick a fight. I walked up to one of the racks and started shuffling through the different color dresses. I then found the perfect one. It was a short, cerulean blue dress, with a pitch sash across the waist. I quickly grabbed it and went to the dressing room. When I tried it on, the dress was perfect. It had fit perfectly. I was determined to get this one. So I took the dress to the counter along with a black pair of heels and was ready to pay. I paid for the dress and shoes and took them both to my car. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and a heavy down pour. "Rain?" I said to myself as I got into my car. I drove home quickly. The Next day I had slept in, I rushed to get ready seeing how it was six thirty when I got there. When I was ready, the doorbell rang. "Come in," I spoke towards the door. As Lucien opened the door, he was dressed in a beautiful cerulean blue tux with matching shoes. I looked at him with my mouth gaped open. He did the same. There was a slight pause and then he spoke, "You're choice in color was brilliant." He smiled, his sharp wolf like teeth glistening in the moonlight. I smiled back and said in return, "Yours too." We both laughed and Lucien pulled out a cerulean blue flowered corsage which he placed on my wrist and walked me out to his car. His car was a sleek black Mercedes, with black rims, and black tinted windows. He walked to the passenger side of the vehicle and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, started the car, and drove to the school, holding my hand as he drove. I smiled at the fact that someone actually cared for me, and kept watching outside the window.

Chapter 2: Blood and Silver

**Entry: Monday, October 9****th****: **

**. . Vampires are very commonly mistaken for blood sucking, half bat beings that cannot control themselves and only live to kill. I believe this to be wrong. Vampires are naturally hated all over the world. They have few allies and work alongside no one. Their most hated enemy is the long haired, howling, fresh meat eating; Lycan. Ever since Adam and Ever were banished from the Garden of Eden, the two groups have hated one another. Not even the oldest of either tribe can explain why they hate one another. I guess it's just instinct. There's a strange wind blowing, in Salem, Massachusetts; things are to be changed. My name is Bella, and this is my story… **

**Entry: Tuesday, October 10****th****:**

**. .Bella: Longer days mean; colder blood. Colder blood means; weak bodies, weak bodies mean; more death. More death means; longer days, longer nights. I being a vampire hate the cold that the winter solstice brings. It means almost never going outside, and sitting in a house with my retarded brother (were the only ones left in the family line). My only family member that actually "cares" about me is my older brother. He tries so hard to get a girl friend but each one ends up a big dramatic spiel about how he doesn't care about her or what she wants; in the way that I think you understand. I would never do anything as stupid as my older brother…**

**Entry: Wednesday, October 11****th****:**

**. .Bella: It was my first day at Salem High School. I decided to wear something intimidating, just to throw everyone off, and to give them a bit of fear when they looked at me. All of my teachers refused to introduce me; at lunch no one sat by me, and practically everyone was staring at me. During my free time, I decided to walk in the courtyard of the new premises that I had inherited from coming to this new school. Not a lot of people decided to go outside seeing how it was below zero degrees and snowing. Even though I wore shorts and a tank top, didn't mean I was cold. Vampires were born cold blooded, so I didn't have to worry about dying from hypothermia, or frost bite. None of my limbs would fall off due to my freezing blood flow, in the first place. As I walked outside in the snow, I noticed that someone was following me. I smelled the air around me and noticed it was a worthless human. I stopped walking and looked around, he was quite attractive, but it was against the covenant of the Vampires. He waved my direction and ran to my side. He was covered head to toe with warm clothing. I crumpled my nose at the dirty smell of his blood. He was friends with others. Not my kind. I turned and kept walking, not paying attention to him. He then spoke...**

**Entry: Wednesday, October 12****th****:**

**. .Bella: Okay. Would this guy ever stop following me? I began to think that I shouldn't have walked away from him. Suddenly he started to talk, "Hi. You're new aren't you?" I answered with a tensed expression in my voice, "Yes." He nodded then said, "Same here. I just started here, moved from Arizona." I nodded and replied, "That's nice." I decided to pick up the pace and walk faster. He struggled to catch up. He then said, "I know you probably won't want to but I was just wondering; do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. How did I know he was going to ask that? I stopped, turned around to face him, and said, "Sure." He took a double take, "Wait! Sure??" I nodded my head, closed my eyes, and answered again, "Sure I go to homecoming with you. Pick me up at 7." He nodded his head with excitement and walked back into the warm building. I smiled, knowing that this was going to be fun. I decided that I should go home, seeing how I didn't have anymore classes. So I walked back inside and grabbed my bag. I walked out to my Silver Volvo, black tinted windows, and perfect amount of turbo to get me home and to the nearest dress shop in less than ten minutes. Tonight was going to be fun.**

**Entry: Thursday, October 12****th****:**

**. .Bella: This was the happiest day of my life. The beginning of the school year, and I was asked out. I was so happy I thought I was going insane. Happiness was never an emotion that I thought I could contain. I got into my car, a silver Volvo, and drove to the nearest dress shop. When I walked inside, I spotted the dress right away. It was a brilliantly sparkling color of silver. It was calf length, and had a band of black ribbon that went around the waist. When I picked it up I quickly paired it with Black shoes and tried it on. When I came out of the dressing room I noticed the foul beast from school was inside. My senses went haywire and I so badly wanted to fight her. But I held it back. When I was ready to purchase my dress I walked up to the counter, and did so. It was six thirty when I arrived at my home; I was so tired that I crashed on the couch right when I entered the living room. **

**Entry: Friday, October 13****th****:**

**. . Bella: The next morning I had slept in, more than usual. Seeing how I had missed school and I had to get ready now that I had a little less than 10 minutes to do so. I was ready to go in record time. I hadn't waited long when the doorbell rang. I quickly went downstairs and opened the door. "Hi." I said softly and smiled. The look on his face was awestruck; I quickly stopped smiling and thought to myself, "I must have been showing my teeth." He looked at me and said softly, "Wow. You look amazing." I smiled again, this time not bothering to hide my teeth, and replied, "Thank-you. You look very handsome." He smiled, and pulled out a black rose with baby's breath corsage. Right then he could tell that my face had lit up. It was the most brilliant flower I had ever seen. Though its color was black, it was a masterpiece of flowers. After he placed the corsage on my wrist he led me out of the house and to his red convertible. He softly clutched my waist and walked me to the passenger side of the car. I smiled at him and got in. He then closed the door and pranced to the driver's side and got inside. **

Chapter 3: Silver and Silver

Entry: Monday, October 9th:

Light Guardians are most likely known for saving the earth in their "super hero" costumes. When people make those mistakes they are wrong. Light Guardians were placed here on the earth not only to give extra security for the humans, but to also keep them safe from all things that are dark. For instance; a Light Guardian is obligated to protect and secure the safety of every human being possible. They are here to protect humans from demons, vampires, and lycans. The Light Guardians were here before Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden. My name is Silver, and this is my story…

Entry: Tuesday, October 10th:

Silver: The winter solstice means I have to work harder than ever to protect the humans. The freezing rain, sleet, snow, and ice means that I am on duty every second of the day. The good side of the winter solstice is that the Lycans, Vampires, and Demons are most likely not to come out and bother the harmless lives of the humans. I being the only Light Guardian in Salem have more work than anyone of the Light Guardians combined. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating but you can only imagine how much pressure is placed on my shoulders. No one is here to care for me; I'm by myself, alone in this small two level house, with no heat and no food. I have to survive by myself, without anyone to help me. I'm alone.

Entry: Wednesday, October 11th:

Silver: Whether I am young or old, I can't just stay in a deserted house with no heat. So I decided to attend High School. It had been a while since I had decided to take a massive step such as this one. It was my first day. There was one other person that was new. Her name was Bella; she wore a black tank-top that showed her brilliant abs, and a pair of shorts. I looked at her with confusion; did she think this was California? Maybe she got on the wrong plane when she had planned to go to the sunny beaches of California or Florida. Just then, Bella came and sat right next to me at my lab table. I clearly didn't have a lab partner only due to my weakness in getting "friends". People were avoiding me because of how I appeared to them. My hair was medium length, dark chocolate brown, and I wore every possible piece of warm clothing that I could manage to fit on my body, seeing how I was a light guardian, this coldness was not my thing. Anyway, as I sat at the lab table, I could not suppress my eagerness to get acquainted with this beautiful creature sitting next to me. She was so close to my body that our arms were almost touching. I smelled the air around me and noticed that she wasn't normal. She wasn't a human. Vampire. My senses tensed, I tried to pull back from my internal instinct to attack the deadly creature, but I thought to myself; What if I watched her just to see what she was like and if she would really kill a human? After class I decided to follow her. But where would she go?

Entry: Thursday, October 12th:

Silver: So I had just made the biggest move I have ever made in my life, just a few minutes ago. It was like the words was already coming out of my mouth without me even thinking to say them. I had just asked a Vampire out on a date. _WHAT WAS I THINKING?_ I ran to grab my things from my locker and bolted to my car. It was a red convertible, wit h black leather inside, and brilliant turbo. After I started my car I quickly backed out of the school parking lot and went straight to the tuxedo rental. I wanted to make sure I made a good impression, on Bella's parents. After I rented my tux I quickly drove to the floral shop. I really didn't know what kind of corsage I was going to get her so I chose the darkest flowers they had. Black roses and baby's breath. When I left the floral shop I drove slowly to my shack. It was clearly on the other side of Salem, but I wanted to make the time go faster by driving slowly. 'This is the first time I have ever gone out with a girl that I have been trained to kill.' I thought to myself as I drove down the main highway. It was quiet, and my ears were buzzing with excitement, I turned the radio on and still paid no attention.

Entry: Friday, October 13th:

Silver: I was finally home and it was six thirty. I was exhausted from the day's worth of shopping that I had just completed that I fell asleep in what used to be the living room of my run down home. _Sigh_. The next day as I looked at the position of the sun that came through my window, it was Six. I had slept in the longest I was known to, and I had a half hour to get ready to pick up Bella. I got into my car and started to think about what her parents were going to be like. 'This whole thing with parent impression was hard,' I thought as I drove down her street. When I reached her home I noticed that it was a very tall enormous home with plenty of land, which consisted completely of forest. This house was surrounded by trees, bushes, and other kinds of shrubbery. 'This was going to be an adventure,' I thought to myself, as I reached the door holding the dark corsage in my right hand. "Come in." I heard from the other side of the door. I slightly opened the door and was greeted by a very tall gentleman with dark hair, and bright glowing eyes that looked like a cerulean gem. I put out my hand and introduced myself with caution, "Hello, I am Silver, here to pick up Bella." The man smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. I stared at him for a split second, and then he said, "Hello, I am Lucas, Bella's o_lder_ brother." Lucas put emphasis on the older, seeing how he was obviously quite protective of Bella. Right then, there was a silver glisten from the steps then a voice in my ear from behind me. "Hello handsome." The soft voice said calmly in my ear. When I turned around, I noticed a tall, slender, beautiful, yet colorful version of Bella. "Wow." I said, speechless, I couldn't keep myself from staring at her beauty. "Thanks." She said, starting to blush. Lucas looked at me with disgust as I gaped at her beauty. Bella looked over at Lucas and said, "Lucas, we'll be home before midnight, at least I hope so." Right then she winked at him and walked out with her arm on mine. 'This is going to be a very adventurous night.' I thought to myself as I helped her into the car and I entered, starting the car and driving from the monstrous home surrounded by forest.


	2. Revised Salem: READ THIS ONE!

Salem

Salem

By: Bella Takashi

Dedicated to:

All those who care

about the mystical world that may

or may not exist around us. All those

who dream to be different, and those

who go about doing it. All those who

are addicted to adventure, drama,

and life. All those who care

about people who are

different

in certain ways, and

those who fight for what they

believe are right. All those who

dream that a magical life would

someday become real, and

those who make

those dreams

come

true. And to those

who put up with obnoxious

stories such as one of these

characters. The one who

has supported me

through my

stories,

and always wanted more.

The one who gave me advice to

keep writing and inspired

many of my characters.

The one who gave

my stories life,

and the one

who keeps

me writing

today.

Thank-you Silver.

Book Description:

This book, or story

contains three diferent people,

all of whom are mortal enemies,

and all of whom futures collide.

This story contains a girl,

of Lycan bloodline,

a girl,

of Vampire bloodline,

and a boy, of Light Guardian bloodline.

The classic enemies of the surrounding

media. These three teenagers have to

face different obstacles such as

school control by a different

group, having the

responsibility

of keeping

every

human

in

Salem

safe,

and

dealing

with

living alone with no family to turn to.

Chapter 1: Introduction of a loner

Entry: Monday, October 9th

\\\ Lycans are very mystical creatures that have been lurking around the night ever since the day Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden. Not only are they the most feared beings in the world, they are also blamed for numerous deaths around the entire globe. My story takes place in a small town located in Salem, Massachusetts. This small town is known for their famous witch trials, years ago, but now it is inhabited by filthy, good-for-nothing…Humans. But there's a strange wind blowing this autumn and I think things are soon to change. My name is Kyle, and this is my story…

Entry: Tuesday, October 10th:

\\\ Kyle: Now the days grow longer as we grow closer and closer to the most dreaded day of the year; the Winter Solstice. I, being a lycan, hate the winter solstice. Why? You may ask. Well, because that means sitting in a house and almost never stepping foot outside. I am told never to go outdoors after the winter solstice because of the snow. My Lycan tracks could end up on the front cover of the Sunday paper or worse; my whole clan would have to move away from our new home. We have had to move numerous times, away from the stupidity left in the past. I am the last of my family line, my parents were ambushed years ago by Night Hunters and my older brother committed suicide after he was caught sleeping with a human. He didn't want anyone else to kill him so he killed himself willingly along with the human. The sad thing is that the clan was going to give him a second chance. He never received it. I have never been as foolish as my brother…

Entry: Wednesday, October 11th:

\\\ Kyle: She was the new girl in school; tall, slender, had long black hair, and was very curvaceous, and her eyes were like fresh limes (the color was). I walked up to her but was drawn back once I saw what she was wearing. A black tank-top that showed her hard worked abs, a pair of shorts that showed the tooth mark tattoo on her lower back, and a pair of thigh high leather boots that had blood red laces. It wasn't that I was afraid to approach her; it was the small silver branding that looked like a pair of bat wings. Not only was the silver branding upsetting, but it was also the symbol. All lycans are "allergic" to silver, but the bat wings that held the silver branding is the symbol of our enemies. Silver branding and bat wings means; Vampire. I wasn't going to let this happen. Salem High School is the Lycan's school and wasn't going to get taken over by the blood sucking leeches.

Entry: Thursday, October 12th:

\\\ Kyle: It was sixth period and I didn't have anymore classes for the day, so I decided to go home. I grabbed the books that I needed, from my locker and walked out to my car. It was a Black Ford Pickup truck. It didn't go very fast but it was still running. I started the engine and threw my back pack to the passenger seat, when there was a knock on the driver's side window. I quickly turned to see who the hell was knocking on the fragile window on my ancient truck. To my surprise it was Lucien. Lucien was a junior at Salem, and there were rumors spreading about his inability to express himself. He apparently liked me. But I didn't know. He was dressed in long oversized blue jeans, and a thick parka. I rolled down the window and asked with anger in my voice, "What do you want?!" He smiled at me; his face went a bit red as he tried to get the words out, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Homecoming with me, tomorrow night?" I was a bit confused when he blurted out the words, "Wait… You want to take _me_ to homecoming?" He slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes as he shook his head and said, "You know what, never mind I shouldn't have bothered you. I know it's a full moon and all, but I just wanted to try." I said it before I could even think, "Yes." He turned around doing a double take. "Wait! Yes?" I answered, "Of course. Pick me up at 7." He nodded and ran off to his car. Well, I guess I had plans for tonight. I thought to myself, '_What will I wear?'_ I quickly pulled out of the parking lot and drove home to grab my money.

Entry: Friday, October 13th:

\\\ Kyle: Okay so I finally got to the dress shop that I wanted to go to for my Homecoming dress. When I walked inside, I noticed the girl from school, the vampire girl. I didn't pay her any attention, and tried not to pick a fight. I walked up to one of the racks and started shuffling through the different color dresses. I then found the perfect one. It was a short, cerulean blue dress, with a pitch sash across the waist. I quickly grabbed it and went to the dressing room. When I tried it on, the dress was perfect. It had fit perfectly. I was determined to get this one. So I took the dress to the counter along with a black pair of heels and was ready to pay. I paid for the dress and shoes and took them both to my car. Suddenly there was a bolt of lightning and a heavy down pour. "Rain?" I said to myself as I got into my car. I drove home quickly. The Next day I had slept in, I rushed to get ready seeing how it was six thirty when I got there. When I was ready, the doorbell rang. "Come in," I spoke towards the door. As Lucien opened the door, he was dressed in a beautiful cerulean blue tux with matching shoes. I looked at him with my mouth gaped open. He did the same. There was a slight pause and then he spoke, "You're choice in color was brilliant." He smiled, his sharp wolf like teeth glistening in the moonlight. I smiled back and said in return, "Yours too." We both laughed and Lucien pulled out a cerulean blue flowered corsage which he placed on my wrist and walked me out to his car. His car was a sleek black Mercedes, with black rims, and black tinted windows. He walked to the passenger side of the vehicle and he opened the door for me. I thanked him and got in. He walked over to the driver's side and got in, started the car, and drove to the school, holding my hand as he drove. I smiled at the fact that someone actually cared for me, and kept watching outside the window.

Chapter 2: Blood and Silver

**Entry: Monday, October 9****th****: **

**. . Vampires are very commonly mistaken for blood sucking, half bat beings that cannot control themselves and only live to kill. I believe this to be wrong. Vampires are naturally hated all over the world. They have few allies and work alongside no one. Their most hated enemy is the long haired, howling, fresh meat eating; Lycan. Ever since Adam and Ever were banished from the Garden of Eden, the two groups have hated one another. Not even the oldest of either tribe can explain why they hate one another. I guess it's just instinct. There's a strange wind blowing, in Salem, Massachusetts; things are to be changed. My name is Bella, and this is my story… **

**Entry: Tuesday, October 10****th****:**

**. .Bella: Longer days mean; colder blood. Colder blood means; weak bodies, weak bodies mean; more death. More death means; longer days, longer nights. I being a vampire hate the cold that the winter solstice brings. It means almost never going outside, and sitting in a house with my retarded brother (were the only ones left in the family line). My only family member that actually "cares" about me is my older brother. He tries so hard to get a girl friend but each one ends up a big dramatic spiel about how he doesn't care about her or what she wants; in the way that I think you understand. I would never do anything as stupid as my older brother…**

**Entry: Wednesday, October 11****th****:**

**. .Bella: It was my first day at Salem High School. I decided to wear something intimidating, just to throw everyone off, and to give them a bit of fear when they looked at me. All of my teachers refused to introduce me; at lunch no one sat by me, and practically everyone was staring at me. During my free time, I decided to walk in the courtyard of the new premises that I had inherited from coming to this new school. Not a lot of people decided to go outside seeing how it was below zero degrees and snowing. Even though I wore shorts and a tank top, didn't mean I was cold. Vampires were born cold blooded, so I didn't have to worry about dying from hypothermia, or frost bite. None of my limbs would fall off due to my freezing blood flow, in the first place. As I walked outside in the snow, I noticed that someone was following me. I smelled the air around me and noticed it was a worthless human. I stopped walking and looked around, he was quite attractive, but it was against the covenant of the Vampires. He waved my direction and ran to my side. He was covered head to toe with warm clothing. I crumpled my nose at the dirty smell of his blood. He was friends with others. Not my kind. I turned and kept walking, not paying attention to him. He then spoke...**

**Entry: Wednesday, October 12****th****:**

**. .Bella: Okay. Would this guy ever stop following me? I began to think that I shouldn't have walked away from him. Suddenly he started to talk, "Hi. You're new aren't you?" I answered with a tensed expression in my voice, "Yes." He nodded then said, "Same here. I just started here, moved from Arizona." I nodded and replied, "That's nice." I decided to pick up the pace and walk faster. He struggled to catch up. He then said, "I know you probably won't want to but I was just wondering; do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" I rolled my eyes and kept walking. How did I know he was going to ask that? I stopped, turned around to face him, and said, "Sure." He took a double take, "Wait! Sure??" I nodded my head, closed my eyes, and answered again, "Sure I go to homecoming with you. Pick me up at 7." He nodded his head with excitement and walked back into the warm building. I smiled, knowing that this was going to be fun. I decided that I should go home, seeing how I didn't have anymore classes. So I walked back inside and grabbed my bag. I walked out to my Silver Volvo, black tinted windows, and perfect amount of turbo to get me home and to the nearest dress shop in less than ten minutes. Tonight was going to be fun.**

**Entry: Thursday, October 12****th****:**

**. .Bella: This was the happiest day of my life. The beginning of the school year, and I was asked out. I was so happy I thought I was going insane. Happiness was never an emotion that I thought I could contain. I got into my car, a silver Volvo, and drove to the nearest dress shop. When I walked inside, I spotted the dress right away. It was a brilliantly sparkling color of silver. It was calf length, and had a band of black ribbon that went around the waist. When I picked it up I quickly paired it with Black shoes and tried it on. When I came out of the dressing room I noticed the foul beast from school was inside. My senses went haywire and I so badly wanted to fight her. But I held it back. When I was ready to purchase my dress I walked up to the counter, and did so. It was six thirty when I arrived at my home; I was so tired that I crashed on the couch right when I entered the living room. **

**Entry: Friday, October 13****th****:**

**. . Bella: The next morning I had slept in, more than usual. Seeing how I had missed school and I had to get ready now that I had a little less than 10 minutes to do so. I was ready to go in record time. I hadn't waited long when the doorbell rang. I quickly went downstairs and opened the door. "Hi." I said softly and smiled. The look on his face was awestruck; I quickly stopped smiling and thought to myself, "I must have been showing my teeth." He looked at me and said softly, "Wow. You look amazing." I smiled again, this time not bothering to hide my teeth, and replied, "Thank-you. You look very handsome." He smiled, and pulled out a black rose with baby's breath corsage. Right then he could tell that my face had lit up. It was the most brilliant flower I had ever seen. Though its color was black, it was a masterpiece of flowers. After he placed the corsage on my wrist he led me out of the house and to his red convertible. He softly clutched my waist and walked me to the passenger side of the car. I smiled at him and got in. He then closed the door and pranced to the driver's side and got inside. **

Chapter 3: Silver and Silver

Entry: Monday, October 9th:

Light Guardians are most likely known for saving the earth in their "super hero" costumes. When people make those mistakes they are wrong. Light Guardians were placed here on the earth not only to give extra security for the humans, but to also keep them safe from all things that are dark. For instance; a Light Guardian is obligated to protect and secure the safety of every human being possible. They are here to protect humans from demons, vampires, and lycans. The Light Guardians were here before Adam and Eve were banished from the Garden of Eden. My name is Silver, and this is my story…

Entry: Tuesday, October 10th:

Silver: The winter solstice means I have to work harder than ever to protect the humans. The freezing rain, sleet, snow, and ice means that I am on duty every second of the day. The good side of the winter solstice is that the Lycans, Vampires, and Demons are most likely not to come out and bother the harmless lives of the humans. I being the only Light Guardian in Salem have more work than anyone of the Light Guardians combined. Okay, maybe I'm over exaggerating but you can only imagine how much pressure is placed on my shoulders. No one is here to care for me; I'm by myself, alone in this small two level house, with no heat and no food. I have to survive by myself, without anyone to help me. I'm alone.

Entry: Wednesday, October 11th:

Silver: Whether I am young or old, I can't just stay in a deserted house with no heat. So I decided to attend High School. It had been a while since I had decided to take a massive step such as this one. It was my first day. There was one other person that was new. Her name was Bella; she wore a black tank-top that showed her brilliant abs, and a pair of shorts. I looked at her with confusion; did she think this was California? Maybe she got on the wrong plane when she had planned to go to the sunny beaches of California or Florida. Just then, Bella came and sat right next to me at my lab table. I clearly didn't have a lab partner only due to my weakness in getting "friends". People were avoiding me because of how I appeared to them. My hair was medium length, dark chocolate brown, and I wore every possible piece of warm clothing that I could manage to fit on my body, seeing how I was a light guardian, this coldness was not my thing. Anyway, as I sat at the lab table, I could not suppress my eagerness to get acquainted with this beautiful creature sitting next to me. She was so close to my body that our arms were almost touching. I smelled the air around me and noticed that she wasn't normal. She wasn't a human. Vampire. My senses tensed, I tried to pull back from my internal instinct to attack the deadly creature, but I thought to myself; What if I watched her just to see what she was like and if she would really kill a human? After class I decided to follow her. But where would she go?

Entry: Thursday, October 12th:

Silver: So I had just made the biggest move I have ever made in my life, just a few minutes ago. It was like the words was already coming out of my mouth without me even thinking to say them. I had just asked a Vampire out on a date. _WHAT WAS I THINKING?_ I ran to grab my things from my locker and bolted to my car. It was a red convertible, wit h black leather inside, and brilliant turbo. After I started my car I quickly backed out of the school parking lot and went straight to the tuxedo rental. I wanted to make sure I made a good impression, on Bella's parents. After I rented my tux I quickly drove to the floral shop. I really didn't know what kind of corsage I was going to get her so I chose the darkest flowers they had. Black roses and baby's breath. When I left the floral shop I drove slowly to my shack. It was clearly on the other side of Salem, but I wanted to make the time go faster by driving slowly. 'This is the first time I have ever gone out with a girl that I have been trained to kill.' I thought to myself as I drove down the main highway. It was quiet, and my ears were buzzing with excitement, I turned the radio on and still paid no attention.

Entry: Friday, October 13th:

Silver: I was finally home and it was six thirty. I was exhausted from the day's worth of shopping that I had just completed that I fell asleep in what used to be the living room of my run down home. _Sigh_. The next day as I looked at the position of the sun that came through my window, it was Six. I had slept in the longest I was known to, and I had a half hour to get ready to pick up Bella. I got into my car and started to think about what her parents were going to be like. 'This whole thing with parent impression was hard,' I thought as I drove down her street. When I reached her home I noticed that it was a very tall enormous home with plenty of land, which consisted completely of forest. This house was surrounded by trees, bushes, and other kinds of shrubbery. 'This was going to be an adventure,' I thought to myself, as I reached the door holding the dark corsage in my right hand. "Come in." I heard from the other side of the door. I slightly opened the door and was greeted by a very tall gentleman with dark hair, and bright glowing eyes that looked like a cerulean gem. I put out my hand and introduced myself with caution, "Hello, I am Silver, here to pick up Bella." The man smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. I stared at him for a split second, and then he said, "Hello, I am Lucas, Bella's o_lder_ brother." Lucas put emphasis on the older, seeing how he was obviously quite protective of Bella. Right then, there was a silver glisten from the steps then a voice in my ear from behind me. "Hello handsome." The soft voice said calmly in my ear. When I turned around, I noticed a tall, slender, beautiful, yet colorful version of Bella. "Wow." I said, speechless, I couldn't keep myself from staring at her beauty. "Thanks." She said, starting to blush. Lucas looked at me with disgust as I gaped at her beauty. Bella looked over at Lucas and said, "Lucas, we'll be home before midnight, at least I hope so." Right then she winked at him and walked out with her arm on mine. 'This is going to be a very adventurous night.' I thought to myself as I helped her into the car and I entered, starting the car and driving from the monstrous home surrounded by forest.


End file.
